1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container, which is to be mounted on a liquid consumption device.
2. Related Art
Some types of printer ink cartridges are equipped with a fixing lever, which is used for detaching and fixing an ink cartridge in a printer (see JP-A-2009-214548, for example). Usually such fixing levers are provided on a surface of the ink cartridge other than its top surface, and this makes operation of the fixing lever difficult and decreases detachability of the ink cartridge, especially in cases where the size and shape of the ink cartridge body are difficult to handle. This kind of problem is not limited to printer ink cartridges, but is a problem common to liquid containers which are to be mounted on various types of liquid consuming devices.